La Apuesta
by Dasky
Summary: Después de un agradable periodo de paz en el Santuario, Los Caballeros Dorados se encuentran aburridos, así que deciden hacer una pequeña apuesta que no le hará ni pizca de gracia al santito de Shaka…nn HumorRomance


* * *

_**La Apuesta**_

_**Summary**: Después de un agradable periodo de paz en el Santuario, Los Caballeros Dorados se encuentran aburridos, así que deciden hacer una pequeña apuesta que no le hará ni pizca de gracia al santito de Shaka…nn Humor/Romance_

_**Aclaraciones**: Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenece...TOT..._

_**Sobre el fic:**_

Notas de la autora, o descripción de los caballeros nn

_Letra cursiva _ Pensamientos de los caballeros...creo que en este capitulo todavia no piensan uu..un momento, eso se escuchó muy feo...nnU no era mi intención ofender...ustedes entienden!

**Capítulo I: De helado y la idea perversa de Milo**

Amanecía en el Santuario de Atenea cuando el caballero escorpión se encontraba sumido en una terrible meditación…similares a las que hace Shaka todo el tiempo. Sólo que en lugar de la usual relajación, el rostro de Milo parecía reflejar todo lo contrario. Con el ceño fruncido, su boca contraída en rictus de preocupación, y en general un semblante serio que daba miedo, el caballero de la octava casa se encontraba cavilando con extrema concentración. Tal parecía su expresión que se encontraba meditando acerca del origen del universo, o por lo menos de cómo deshacerse de Atenea…Sin embargo…

**Milo:** ¡Así será!-(Se levanta aún con semblante serio, y mirada inexpresiva.)

**Milo**: Debo hacerlo, es mi deber como integrante de este Santuario…de esta decisión se definirá el bienestar de mis compañeros. Si no lo hago, estaría traicionándome a mí mismo…es algo de vida o muerte. Algunos de ellos se negarán, sin duda se opondrán a mí, pero sé como puedo arreglarlo, aunque para ello tenga que pelear. Debo creer en mis principios- (Recitó la última frase lleno de convicción. Los ojos de Milo reflejaban determinación, y con pasos firmes se dirigió a reunirse con los demás caballeros dorados, para comunicarles su…fatal decisión.)

Milo llegó a donde se suponía los caballeros dorados estarían entrenando, y en efecto así era, solo que para su decepción no se encontraban todos.

**Milo**:-¿Dónde está Aldebarán? (Pregunto notablemente frustrado)

**Aioria**: -Debe estar en la cocina…como siempre hace cuando cree que no lo ven.

**Milo:** -¿Y dónde rayos están Afrodita y Shaka?...-(se interrumpe a sí mismo)-Ahhhhh, deben estar haciendo algo sumamente importante… (Pone cara de depravado)

**¿?: **-¡Hey¡Pervertido¿Acaso solo piensas en eso? -(Ese era Afrodita, quien caminaba con aire galante, y meneaba su sedosa y brillante melena en cada oportunidad.)

**Milo**:-¡Afro te advierto que si sigues arreglándote como mujer…!-(Dijo el escorpión con malicia, pero fue interrumpido por el contrariado Afrodita.)

**Afrodita**: -¡Cómo mujer¿Pero qué estás ciego o qué? Mendigo alacrán de gomita, vuelve a decirlo y…

**Milo**: -Ah no, lo siento (pone cara de niño bueno) - Es obvio que no te arreglas como mujer.

**Afrodita**: -Ja! Menos mal que aún piensas…

**Milo:** -Tú no te arreglas como mujer…No lo necesitas…!porque ya ERES una!

La mayoría de los caballeros ahí presentes o soltaron la carcajada, o (en este caso los más fieles a Afro nn) las reprimieron con todas sus fuerzas.

Afrodita estuvo a punto de estallar de rabia, pero en el último momento, relajó su rostro, mostró un semblante despectivo, y dirigió una mirada llena de indignación al escorpión.

**Afrodita:** -A mi no me importan los venenos que te cargues, alacrancito.

**Milo**:-¡Escorpión!

**Afrodita:** -Da igual…

**Milo:** -¡Claro que no da igual¿Te gustaría que te llamaran trucha? (Seriamente afectado XP)

**Afrodita:** -Oo….uú…Obvio si…pero viniendo de ti, me da igual.

Ahora fue el turno de Milo para hacer rabietas…y se disponía a "practicar" aguja escarlata con Afrodita cuando el patriarca Shion los interrumpió…

**Shion:** -¿Pero que sucede aquí?- (Dijo Shion con voz imponente… Aunque en realidad nadie le hizo caso)…XD

Los ojos del patriarca vieron: A un endemoniado Milo correteando a un burlón y elegante Afrodita, quien a su vez no paraba de decir cosas como: "Cuidado con el alacrán" o "El alacrancito está enojado" haciendo que los ojos de Milo se desorbitarán, y su semblante de maniaco se destacara. "! Ya verás cuando te atrape, trucha barata!" y mostraba su uña con aire amenazador. "! Te voy a cortar en pedacitos para venderte en el mercado!"

**Shion**: Oigan…

**Afrodita:** ¡Jajaja¿Qué le sucede al pequeño alacrán¿Acaso no tiene aguijón?

**Shion**: Basta…esto es tan infantil y…

**Milo**¡Quieres comprobar el poder de este aguijón!

**Shion**¡BASTA!

**Afrodita**: Cuando quieras pequeño alacrán…

**Milo**: Grrrrrrr!

**Shion:** ¬¬U…Bien…debo recurrir a medidas drásticas…¡Hay 10 kilos de helado de chocolate, nuez y napolitano en la nevera!

**Todos:** (se paran en seco) ¿Qué? OoO

**Shion**: Pero Aldebarán ya se les adelantó así que si fuera ustedes yo…-Era obvio que no necesitaba decir lo demás nnU puesto que todos los caballeros ahí concentrados se soltaron como manada rumbo al helado…pobrecillos, se nota que Saori nunca les compra cosas buenas…

Así que la trucha barata y pequeño alacrán…digo, Afrodita y Milo se olvidaron por un rato de su pequeña riña…

Ya en la cocina…

**Afrodita**: Ñam, ñam…que delicia.

**Milo:** ¡Hey¡Este es mío¡Ve y arrebátale el tuyo a Aldebarán, que a mí me costó mucho conseguirlo, y mira que ya estaba a la mitad! (Se quejó Milo, aferrándose a su bote de nieve de nuez con todas sus fuerzas nn)

**Mu**: Oye Aldebarán…si me das ese de napolitano, te doy el mío de chocolate…

**Aldebarán**: Pensé que el chocolate ya me lo había acabado todo…!genial, me encanta! Aquí tienes, buen Mu.

**Mu**: (Pone cara de diablo…XD a que no se imaginaban así al angelical Mu) Sip, gracias…Toma.

**Aldebarán**: Wiiiiii…emm…oye, Mu…te equivocaste, este bote está vacío…¿Mu?

**Camus**: Jajaja si serás wey Aldebarán…

**Aldebarán**: Pero yo soy toro, no buey…!Muuuu¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡Vuelve!

**Camus**: Ese Mu si que es pillo…emm…tranquilízate Aldebarán, mira que…como hoy estoy de buenas, te voy a dar el resto de mi nieve de napolitano…si me pasas la de nuez que tienes ahí a un lado, ya que como sé que el nuez no te gusta…

**Aldebarán**: (pone ojos llorosos) ¿Enserio¡Qué considerado eres Camus! Toma…

**Camus**: (Risa interior malvada: Muajajaja…) Emm…ah si, gracias, mira aquí esta….

**Aldebarán**: Que bueno eres Cam…espera…!está vacío! (Pobre toro, pero de Camus al igual que de Mu ya no se veía ni el polvo…uu)

Bien, en lo personal este fic no me quedó nada bien...pero bue, XD al menos ya pude iniciarlo...además se suponía que en este 1º capítulo ya se plantearía la apuesta y todo...pero pues me quedo mas corto de lo planeado...en fin uu Espero actualizar rápido, y también espero su opinión nn bye!


End file.
